Void Grail
by ptl
Summary: The Grail is corrupted by All The World's Evil, allowing it to summon villains and twist wishes. The Master of Masters puts in there a deceased Heart of pure Darkness to see how it would derail Fate Zero's timeline. An edgy sociopath Keybearer was summoned as a Caster. This will end in a motherfucking clusterfuck.
1. Chapter 1

Ryuunosuke didn't know what to think.

When he found that old occult book at his parents house, he was assaulted with such a wave of inspiration that he immediately went and did his joy and passion: killing.

Those macabre rituals in that book added an air of mysticism to the experience of death that he made a spree: killing unaware and defenseless people, especially families, and observe their reactions, any single moment, if repetitive sometimes, was precious in his path to understanding Death itself.

That and he thought it was 'cool', well 'cooler' than previous killing experiences, but 'cool' nonetheless.

So he doing his usual outing: this time two parents and an older sister. He left the little boy, gagged but alive, as sacrifice in order to test something new, a demon summoning ritual, or something.

Seriously, that book was so old that he can't completely understand it. Meh whatever.

After making a magic circle with the deceased's blood and chanting the ritual, a light, mixed with some purple, flashed through the circle.

After it dissipated, there was someone in there: he had some kind of organic-looking red and black bodysuit that gave him and edgy air, and his face was covered by a black glass helmet.

And if that weren't enough, there was some kind of _wrongness_ on him like he wasn't supposed to _exist _at all. Well, and any magic sensitive would just notice the Darkness he exudes even if subconsciously. Those factors just scream danger to anyone, especially the child who's just squirmed much more in presence of that _abomination._

But Ryuunosuke didn't think of the possible danger, just thinking about how cool the ominous-looking man could be. Especially when he summoned him with a magic circle, s0o he must be a demon!

How...coooooooool!

"Hey" a deep, if youngful, voice came out of the masked man "Are you the one who summoned me?"

Oops, Ryuunosuke forgot. Just where were his modals? That demon just got out of Hell so he has to demonstrate hospitality, even if it wasn't his house to begin with!

"Uh… yeah." Smooth, Ryuunosuke, smooth "My name's Ryuunosuke Uryuu. I'm employed at various part time jobs, though the rest of the time I prefer killing. My favourite victims are children and women. And I was experimenting with black magic to add a 'spark' into my murders. So, umm..."

No one of them talked. God that was awkward. The murderer wasn't especially a social butterfly though he at least knew how to function in society, he didn't expect to talk with a true demon of all things. Then he remembered that kid he bound to that chair and was trying to liberate himself.

"How about we talk over a few snacks? I don't know exactly what you demons prefer but I think you at least like human souls or flesh." Ryuunosuke offered, which made the kid despair even more "Wait, do demons decant towards sinners or innocents?"

The masked guy looked towards the child, who sensed a overwhelming sentiment of indifference from the former, even if he had his face covered.

Then he looked towards Ryuunosuke, then to the arm that apparently had some glowing tattoos. "Nope" he summoned his weapon, some strange red and black sword apparently made from gears with chains wrapped around it, a pair of draconic looking blue eyes located both in the shaft and the tip. Strangely enough, it resembled a key of all things.

"I have a better idea."

Ryuunosuke didn't have time to formulate a question when he _heard_, rather than felt, his arm falling to the ground. The cut being incredibly quick and clean to process it, even the blood spray was delayed.

He also didn't have time to respond to that when an arm grabbed his face and he knew no more.

**Void Grail**

'_Good grief'_ thought Vanitas. It wasn't enough that his asshole of a teacher abused him all his incomplete (and somewhat) short life in order to wield the Darkness so that he could forge the x-blade, he had to die when this idiot of a goody-two-shoes brother destroyed the x-blade when it obviously would shatter their Hearts.

Now, the Dark Half was somehow revived for some kind of war, not unlike the Keyblade one, due to fighting over a powerful mystical artifact with access to the Heart of all creation. The difference being that instead of Keybearers, seven mages summon seven spirits or Servants, which supposedly were famous heroes from the past, and were bound to their Masters in order to fight in proxy fights. The prize, for both Master and Servant, is the wish granted to them by that same artifact with access to the source of anything in existence.

Pfff. That's got to be the _stupidest_ thing he's ever heard of.

Why fight for a single wish when you have the opportunity to seize the _entire_ universe? You could anything you want! Like creating an even greater war! Seven pairs of participants? Get real!

By Kingdom Hearts, this World's mages must be incredibly stupid. How did they manage to survive?

From the information he obtained, those magi are worse than Master Xehanort, both in character and skill. Even the old man admitted the power that technology was able to accomplish, especially in some very advanced Worlds.

And Vanitas expectatives for the local magi lowered even more when he learned that he was summoned by a _fucking_ murderer, that apparently didn't expect anything from the ritual he apparently executed.

Welp, Vanitas was a pragmatic at heart, so he took advantage of his Master's ignorance to cut the arm where the Command Seals were located, as well as doing a favor to that World by burning that filth of a man into dust with a Dark Firaga.

Overkill? Maybe. But _god did that felt good!_

And the good news is that he doesn't even need a Master to sustain himself. His skills apparently letting him to generate prana from negative emotions alone.

He was _**tired**_ of being someone else's pawn. He was his own Master _now._

Just in case, he would hold on those Command Seals. Maybe he can use them in a ditch or just use them to summon his own Servant.

Wait, isn't that against the rules?

Who cares, rules exist to be broken!

Just as Vanitas was about to fantasize about having a powerful slave that can rival his most powerful Unversed, as well as Keyblade Masters, at his beck and call, he heard something falling to the ground.

Oh, right, he forgot.

That child, in his attempts to escape, accidentally upsetted the chair's balance and fell, still bound to the chair.

Ouch.

Vanitas slowly approached the kid, deliberately making noise with each step. Then he knelt down, now level face with the confused, pained, and just terrified kid.

"Boo." With that simple sound word, Vanitas made the boy's eyes to whiten out from the shock, making him unconscious. If he hadn't had that gag, his mouth would be foaming. Though the odor of crap and urine was palpable.

Blegh. What a crybaby.

Well, at least his despair made for a nice treat.

Vanitas then wished for the tallest building of the city, all while willing a Dark Corridor into existence that engulfed him.

Now, at the roof of Shinto's only skyscraper, the Dark Keybearer let out a chuckle which rose into a laugh which further devolved into that of a demented madman.

"I may not have my Keyblade War." He let out with a psychotic smile "Then I have to content myself with this Holy Grail War!" He held away his arms from his body, presenting himself to Fuyuki City like a showman himself.

"And I'll have my desire of destruction granted." He observed his right hand, the one with his Command Seals, which shone through his covered limb: two skeleton keys crossed over like an X, inside a Heart's contour and a crown at the top.

The Dark Keyblade Apprentice Vanitas, Servant Caster, has officially entered the Holy Grail War.

**Void Grail**

"Let's hope the author updates this story more often than the other one." said the Master of Masters while comfortably lying down on a coach, popcorn and drinks ready "It was a pain searching for Vanita's Heart in an alternate timeline and putting it into the Grail. Though I forgot to invite Zelretch, maybe I'll send him the record once it's over"

"Now, let the chaos, begin."

_AN: First of all, let's give our respects to Kanimize, creator of Kingdom Hearts stories with great potential: Fate No Heart and Empty In Remnant, which follow Xehanort participating in the Fourth Holy Grail War and a reincarnated Vanitas in Remnant respectively._

_I always thought of Vanitas as a very interesting villain, especially one mentored by one of the greatest chessmasters of gaming. Not to say he would be perfect for the Nasuverse, especially in a story created by the Urobutcher himself, so a universe as dark and gray as this makes it perfect for my first villain fic. So that he could derail everything with his powers, personality and cunning. All hail the Unversed King!_

_And yes, he will have a Servant, Avenger, due to, you know, obvious reasons. And there will probably be an Alter at some point…_

_Here's Vanitas Servant sheet:_

_**Caster-Vanitas**_

_Strength: B_

_Endurance: C_

_Agility: A+_

_Mana: A_

_Luck: D_

_NP: B_

_Skills:_

_**Avenger/Self-Replenishment (False)-A:**__ Being a creature of pure negativity, Caster can feed on pure negative emotions and obtain magic energy from it. Even a lingering thought is enough to replenish a moderate amount of it. It's so much the efficiency and quantity of energy collection that he could emulate Independent Action with nearly rank EX with a lifetime of negativity._

_**Territory Creation-D:**__ Even while being a Caster, Vanitas mainly trained on offensive magic while moving around Worlds with his master. Because of that, he hadn't ever thought of making his own workshop, much less study magic for scholarly purposes. Though he can improvise a base of operations if he has to stay for extended periods of time in a World._

_**Seeker of Darkness-B:**__ Being trained by a Dark Keyblade Master and having a dark Heart himself, Vanitas has extensive knowledge of the dark arts, an example being the Corridors of Darkness, extradimensional passages that allows for instantaneous transportation to near any place imaginable. This skill also has the benefit of allowing its user to use spells or rituals near instinctively as long as it involves Darkness, the Keyblade also helping in simplifying the process enormously as long as one's Heart is determined. Gives also a bonus to Darkness related magecraft and attacks._

_Noble Phantasms:_

_**Keyblade: Void Gear (Anti-unit; A+):**__ A conceptual weapon made from one's heart, each Keyblade is a copy of the original x-blade that guarded Kingdom Hearts, an equivalent of Akasha in the infinite omniverse. The high rank comes from the Mystery that surrounds the Heart and the infinite possibilities (Light, Darkness) it possesses. If it were the original x-blade, it would be ranked EX. While this Keyblade isn't one of the most powerful ones, it has great reach and huge physical attack, though it lacks a bit in magic potency, despite its user proficiency with elemental attacks, and it's a Darkness-aligned weapon, making it very compatible with its wielder. The Keyblade is able to lock and unlock any lock, physical and metaphysical, including even the Hearts of Worlds. The Keyblade is also a natural conduit of magic making it an ideal foci for spells and despite most of them lacking a cutting edge, they can be impossibly sharp. A Keyblade, a somewhat sentient weapon, chooses its own owner, making it nearly impossible to steal unless the usurper has an exceptionally strong Heart or are already Keyblade Wielders themselves. There are even more functions unknown about it that the user may discover, whether by luck, practise or pure determination._

_**Unversed: Those who are not well-versed in their own existences(Anti-unit/army; A-E):**__ An ability Vanitas was already born with from the moment he and Ventus were separated. The negativity produced since by that unholy disunion manifests physically into monsters of differing strength and abilities. They don't even require too much prana to create, only strong emotions and feelings, of which Vanitas can extract from himself or others near infinitely. All of them maintain a connection with their master more profound than normal familiars, so every slain or dismissed Unversed returns to him, always. That includes their pun though he can ignore and using the negativity of that pain to produce even more Unversed. And if Vanitas were to perish, the Unversed will also disappear, though it's possible for an Unversed to survive if exposed to huge amounts of negativity that border on unnatural levels._

_Oh, and Vanitas can summon various of his Remnants *evil laugh*_


	2. Chapter 2

(Before Caster's summoning)

If you were to look at Kariya Matou, the first question would be "What the hell happened to your face?!" Because there's no other way to describe the distorting horrors that his body suffered for a year due to the worms that squirmed through all his being, physically and spiritually.

And all that? All because a traditionalist and surprisingly neglectful (though not strange in magi society, figures) father gave his youngest daughter to a motherfucking, sadistic, heartless, bald, vampire of a worm without even asking what the goddamn _**'training'**_ that the poor girl was going to suffer through was about!

There was a reason Kariya hated his family and never came back to their house.

That was until he encountered his childhood crush, Aoi, who was now married to said asshole magus, Tokiomi Tohsaka, and told him that they gave Sakura to the Matou, his father, _the cursed worm that talks,_ simply because mages cannot have more than one child?! Bullshit!

Tokiomi may see this as a blessing for his daughter, but nooo. Kariya knew better. And Sakura was paying dearly for it.

That was why he returned to his father; why he agreed to his hellish training and humiliation; and why he decided to fight in this war that will inevitably see him die, whether during or after it.

All because he wanted to save her and that's what he will goddamn do. Even if he goes to hell.

Right now, he was on the Matou basement, in front of a summoning circle excruciatingly drawn with his own blood after hours of spartan lessons trying to make a decent design, not helped by Zouken's cane (more like garrote) and the pain-inducing worms on his body.

To fight in the Holy Grail War, he needed a Servant, a copy of a famous Heroic Spirit that made its mark in history or myth and transcended to a level beyond humanity, wielding power that mortals could not hope to accomplish. As well as one of the main features of the Grail, for it is only possible for spirits to reach it and losing the Servant would be the same as losing the War.

Only one problem for Kariya… he was extremely weak as a magus. The majority of Masters were magecraft users with a lifetime of experience in their art so they would be boasting with technique as well as capacity for magic energy. A year of accelerated tutoring and crest worm therapy would not be enough to be at the same level as them. And again, Zouken didn't help much.

Fucking worm. He will cherish the day when that evil finally dies but sadly he won't be alive to presence it.

So, with few options available, Zouken proposed summoning a Berserker, Servants that traded sanity with overwhelming power that is on par or superior to the knight class Servants. Of course, with such madness, Berserkers are extremely difficult to control and will suck Masters dry of their prana whether trying to reign them in or just because of their augmented power expenditure.

And Kariya's crest worms apart from generating prana by devouring his body, also become… _excited_ for lack of a better word when forced to generate prana, which does no wonders to his diminishing life expectancy of a month.

Once again, screw you Zouken.

Right now, he can only hope to summon a powerful Berserker that doesn't kill him immediately; have his revenge on Tokiomi; win the Grail and pray that Zouken kept his promise to free Sakura from the household and… and…

And probably have a family again, if not for him, then for Sakura.

**Void Grail**

The Keyblade Graveyard…

Once, the place where the Keyblade War provoked by the Foretellers and their Unions in a delusional belief of defending the Light from each other thanks to the manipulations of the Master of Masters, now only remembered as a conflict born from the lust of power Kingdom Hearts would offer and that shattered its counterpart, the X-blade, with its copies, the Keyblades.

This wasteland of broken weapons just recently suffered another Keyblade-related conflict, that while smaller, its consequences would and will be as great or more as the first War.

And one of the remnants of the last fight was here. A knight with earth colored armor and a greatsword-like Keyblade, remains prostrated, Keyblade point firmly fixed in the ground by his arms, silent in a timeless vow, maintained only with the remnants of memories and bonds past; the weight of his sins that he must redeem and an **unquenchable** _**rage**_ towards the man who deceived him, killed his master; nearly turned his Heart against his friends and **stole **_**his body**_.

Yes, "he" was but a Lingering Will of a man who lost everything, except his weapon and will, to a madman. A ghost of a good man who fell into Darkness due to a will not of his own.

And who will wait, even for eternity, for that accursed man to appear, for it was in the Dark Seeker's fate to return to the Graveyard if he wished for the Keyblade War to reenact as well as Kingdom Hearts to awaken from its slumber.

Only then, will his **vengeance** be satisfied as well as his _redemption_ be fulfilled.

For Aqua, Ven and Master Eraqus. His family. Terra's family.

Suddenly, the hollow armor felt something for the first time in what felt a long time ago.

[**... A call?]**

His disembodied mind then received information: Holy Grail War; copies of heroes past; seven pairs of Masters and Servants; a **wish.**

Normally, the Lingering Will would just ignore it. A battle tournament wouldn't helping in his future crusade against Xehanort, and while Terra would enjoy a good competition, in his current state it would be futile. And he wasn't desperate enough to abandon his vow for a wish that could allow him to finish Xehanort once and for all. He had too much personal stakes to allow something of dubious intent and existence to interfere with his revengeance.

However, he did also feel something else. The desperate and heartfelt wish of a dying man who's already sacrificing his own freedom and body so that a loved one would escape from a living nightmare.

Memories and thoughts of his failures once again tortured his metallic mind, especially of Ven's uncertain demise as well as Aqua's.

**[No.]**

As long as he's within reach, he won't let any evil to have its way to anyone else. That's what his friends would do, what Terra would do!

And by Kingdom Hearts, if the victim is a child he will destroy that Darkness so thoroughly that it will ever regret being born!

Besides, the Grail only requires a sample of his essence for the copy to participate in his place, his mission won't be interrupted by it.

Standing up, the Lingering Will took Ends of the Earth and pointed it to the sky, a Keyhole connected to the Grail appearing in the air.

Concentrating essence on the mystic weapon, he shot a beam of Light towards the Keyhole, accompanied with a locking sound.

Then he returned to his kneeling position. Waiting for Xehanort.

Though now he hopes that his other self will be enough to save those that needed help.

**Void Grail**

Zouken Matou was a man that lived for a long time, various centuries at least.

And that long life made him see failure after failure, especially after being forced out of his homeland Russia, which degraded the Matou, then Makiri, magecraft foundations as well as thinning their magi blood.

Not to talk about the soul degradation brought by trying to extend his life for centuries, ultimately devolving him into a cruel monster interested only in immortality, tragically forgotting why.

So it comes to no surprise that he'd like to win the Holy Grail War in order to be truly immortal. As well as wanting to see his prodigal son suffer from being much more of a coward than that spineless Byakuya.

Now? He has the opportunity to see his objectives accomplished!

Kariya dying? What a joy. Miraculously winning the War? Much better! Kariya winning the War then die? Hallelujah!

And best of all, it was thanks to that idiot of Tokiomi giving Sakura to him without much inquiry. Of course he would train her! If not as the Matou heir then as a vessel! And in the improbable but maybe not completely circumstance of Kariya returning to claim her after the War, he would of course kill him! After all, Zouken was still a magus and immortality or not, he would be an idiot to let go of such specimen with incredible magecraft talent.

So he let Bakariya take that hellish botched training and lend him the Matou basement to summon Berserker. At first, he thought in giving Kariya a catalyst, but his sadistic streak won out and decided to leave Kariya to luck.

Who knows? Maybe instead of a weakass Servant, he obtains a powerhouse that alongside high compatibility, will raise his chances in the War.

Oh, Zouken, maybe you should have thought better. For you are about to face the remnants of a Keyblade Master literally too angry to die that hates people like you.

**Void Grail**

The Lingering Will, no, Berserker, appeared on the summoning circle, in the same posture characteristic of his self in the Graveyard.

And he already wasn't liking what he was seeing.

There was a man in front of him that looked like he did barely survive a fire, what with the badly deformed face that looked half dead, more like he's dying. The man coughed up blood and was about to collapse.

Dematerializing Ends of the Earth, Berserker quickly and carefully caught the man in time. Now that he made contact, he can feel the prana from the ill man coming towards him from some marks in the man's hands, effectively making his Master.

However, he can feel the prana or magical energy being… _twisted_ from lack of a better word. With a light taste of Darkness.

Examining his Master with Libra, he discovered that the man's body was infested with worms that alongside the already existing Magical Circuits, generated prana in exchange of life force, enormously crippling the body and possibly killing it.

By Kingdom Hearts… he knew that his Master was desperate but not THAT desperate.

Remembering some first aid lessons from Aqua and Eraqus, Berserker cast an Esuna, both as painkiller and a means to prevent the worms to be more excited than they already had, accompanied by a Cura to try to heal the most damaged body parts.

Terra may have been a hothead and less of a magical expert than Aqua but he wasn't dumb. Those worms may have been put there in order to accomodate for the magical cost that a Servant would impose to its Master, especially the ever magic-consuming Berserkers.

While the Keyblade Armor that conforms his body and his spellcasting abilities may reduce the strain, he was still far too powerful to go all out in a fight without worsening his Master's condition.

It was a complete lose-lose situation. Just what kind of being would subject a person to such a suicide action?!

"My, my, what an interesting Servant."

The armor shook his head towards the malicious voice. He only saw an old, decrepit _**thing**_ with such a reek on Darkness that for a single moment, Xehanort's image imposed over it.

Without thinking twice, Berserker let out a furious metallic roar and with a free hand, unleashed a full powered Dark Firaga towards the evil entity. The Darkness-imbued fire spell exploded on the target, making it and the worms that plaged the house to scream in agony.

Fortunately, Berserker's Master was already protected by his Servant placing himself as a barrier. Also, the Dark Firaga was powered by Berserker's rage so not a drop of prana was drained from the poor Master.

Unfortunately, the thing wasn't dead _**yet.**_

"**Tsk! What a problematic Servant…"** The same condescending and malicious voice reverberated through the worms placed in the walls with barely restrained fury. **"Kariya! Go out of my house until you win the Grail! I cannot have this Berserker ruining all my life's work just because you fail to control its anger!"**

Berserker's fury grew. He never thought he would ever find someone as rotten as Master Xehanort, guess he was wrong.

Just as the Servant of Madness was going to rip apart the house, a Command Spell beginning to activate made him pause.

Turning towards his Master, he instantly knew. Both on his good eye and their bond, the Master expressed the same anger as Berserker, enough that he would let the Servant do as he wished but couldn't for some reason or another.

Understanding, Berserker gently helped his Master to stand up. The Master was surprised though, whether for the apparent self-control of Berserker or the fact he could feel again part of the left half of his body or both.

"Thanks." The Master croaked out "Let's go." And both went towards the stairs, no one wanting to be on that accursed place for long.

**Void Grail**

"Uncle Kariya?" What Berserker didn't expect was for a child to be in this hellhole. This wasn't a place for a little girl. And he was correct.

The girl's gaze looked even more dead than his Master's, not helping was that he could feel the worms in her body as well as the Darkness in her Heart.

That… was worse than he imagined, no children should be like this. No one should suffer the same horrors that girl experienced to the point of breaking her Heart, ending up as a hollow shell.

"Sakura?" Kariya, the Master, lit up in recognition "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"I… am scared." Sakura hugged one of Kariya's legs "Grandfather… he's angry. I can feel it in the worms."

Even when Berserker's limited emotion range consisted mostly of anger, he couldn't help but feel a semblance of guilt.

That evil thing, Zouken, must be connected to all the worms in the house, including Kariya and Sakura's, so when he burned that thing's body, not only did it survive, he put the child, and possibly his Master, at risk because of his anger. What would his friends and family think of him now?

"Don't worry, Sakura." With a warm smile, Kariya caressed her head "I promise that we will leave this house together and never come back."

"You promise?"

"Of course."

"And will I be able to see Rin, Mom, and Dad?"

Kariya turned a little uncomfortable at the last word but didn't show it externally. "Of course, we will be a family again."

_That_ sparked a Light in Sakura's Heart that Berserker thought completely extinguished. No, it was always there. It has been present, allowing Sakura to go through all those nightmarish trials without completely losing herself to that insurmountable tide of Darkness. That Light… represents her Hope in one day escaping that mansion and regain her life.

Berserker was left astonished, if possible, at that strenght of Heart, more powerful than any Keyblade Wielder he met, what with most of them succumbing to Darkness, directly or undirectly, including him.

An idea formed in his hollow mind. It may not work due to already doing it once, but that was with his original body. But he was now a Servant, a copy of the remnants of a Keyblade Wielder, so maybe…

Berserker kneeled in front of Sakura, who shyly took refuge in Kariya's leg. The man was about to question his Servant's behavior when he blinked at sensing Berserker's urge for permission. Kariya took a look at Sakura, then at Berserker. He didn't know what was happening but after seeing Berserker healing him as well as calming down on his own, he decided to take a leap of faith.

After reassuring to Sakura that Berserker was safe, the insecure little girl decided to trust her uncle and exit her refuge.

**[Hello little one.]** Berserker presented himself with a monotone metallic voice that was oddly warm. Years of raising Ventus gave him plenty of experience with children.

"He-hello." Sakura shyly said "Who are you? A knight?"

**[Of course I am a knight, little one.]** Berserker let out a chuckle, then summoned Ends of the Earth in a reverse grip and offered it to her.

**[**_**"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend. As long as you maintain hope, your Light will never go extinct. And from this nightmare, you will wake."]**_ Berserker recited the ritual words of the Bequeathing, the ancient ceremony that allows a Keyblade Master to choose an inheritor of the Keyblade. Terra already did it to that kid in the islands but with Berserker being technically a different person, it may be successful in this try.

Slowly, Sakura's hand reached towards the Keyblade hilt.

And took it.

**Void Grail**

"What was that?" Kariya asked Berserker once they were out of the Matou manor, for once having less dificulty to do so after his _training_.

_**[A… countermeasure of sorts.]**_ The astralised Berserker replied through telepathy _**[There's no guarantee that we will survive the War, so I gifted her with a power that will help her through her time within that house.]**_

"_I guess I should thank you again, then."_ For all magecraft did for his life, Kariya felt grateful for something that came from it. _"But I guess it will be for null once we win the Grail."_

_**[I wouldn't be sure of that, Master]**_ Berserker replied _**[You're dying, and while I know powerful healing spells, I won't be able to recover all the life force you've lost. And a more permanent soultion would require to extract all the worms, which would severily affect my fighting performance. Besides…]**_ Berserker's voice gained a subtle angry tone _**[I knew once someone like that Zouken. Never trust him. It would take you turning your back on him to stab you and completely take control over Sakura, promises be damned.]**_

Kariya let out a curse. While he knew Zouken wouldn't have an immediate use for Sakura were he to gain the Grail, Zouken was still a magus. And magi society is full of amoral manipulators and traitors that wouldn't doubt on turning against their families and friends if they think it would be helping their research.

He was so desperate and unfeeling by the pain that he forgot about it.

"Then… what should we do." Kariya let out, right hand bleeding by the nails pressing in the skin.

_**[For now, we focus on the War. And when we see an opportunity, we'll take it.]**_

For Berserker was not stranger to vengeance, and was patient about it. But when you're the object of his fury, pray.

_AN: Rage Awakens intensifies. Finally! I've finished Fate/Zero anime, now I need to continue with the novels!_

_What? Thinking I wouldn't continue with one of my fics. Well you were wrong. I finally have summer vacation! That also means I have games, series, fics and manga I want to finish so no complete guarantee. I'm also reading Fate: Desiderantes Afectibus by the time of writing this chapter. I reccomend it not to tell that it inspired me a bit._

_So anyways, I decided to put Lingering Will as Berserker, well, I initially thought on maintaining Lancelot but I already had other Fate/Zero fanfics planned so I decided to make this Berserker different from normal as well as being pretty fitting knowing who's also there._

_It wasn't till in the middle of it that I remembered another Fate crossover with Lingering Will on it, Sword of Earth, where LW found Shirou during the Fuyuki Fire and decided to offer its body (armor), mind and Keyblade to help save his life. Sadly, it was discontinued at the beginning of the Fifth Grail War arc._

_Well, here is Berserker's Servant sheet:_

_**Berserker-Lingering Will**_

_Strength: A_

_Endurance: A+_

_Agility: B_

_Mana: A_

_Luck: C_

_NP: A_

_Skills:_

_**Mad Enhancement (EX):**__ A unique case of Mad Enhancement were instead of driving the Servant mad, madness is the main impulse of Lingering Will. In other words, he's not so different from wraiths with unfinished businesses in this world, in this case, vengeance. Berserker doesn't gain any stat bonuses (not that he needs them) and is able to act rationally. However, present him anything related to Xehanort and will definately go batshit crazy to kill it. Misunderstandings or not. He can also enter a proper Berserk state as a desperation attack._

_**Mark of Mastery (False) (B):**__ While not a Keyblade Master, Terra trained extensively to become one, with his travels only serving to further refine his skills. Because of that, he's able to perform Master-level techniques like the Bequeathing. That skill also gives him Eternal Arms Mastership (A+), Formchange (A), Magecraft (B)._

_**Eternal Arms Mastership (A+):**__ Even when full of fury, Berserker maintains all of his battle mastery. Which combined with the powers of a Keyblade, it transforms its user into a veritable one man army. It complements Formchange and Magecraft._

_**Formchange (A):**__ An advanced Keyblade technique, Berserker mastered its use to levels even Keyblade Masters think as excessive. Apart from a hoverbike-like Glider, Berserker is able to transform his Keyblade into a myriad weapons: drills, whips and the powerful Ultima Cannon._

_**Magecraft (B):**__ While being a physical oriented fighter, all if not most Keyblade Wielders are experts in the use of combat magic as well as swordmanship. Berserker is able to execute most Black Magic (Fire, Blizzard, Thunder...) and some White Magic (Cure, Esuna...), though Berserker decants more towards Earth and Darkness elemental spells, though he can inflict seals that disable the victim's attacks and magic. He can also summon bits or drones with the ability to fire beams towards the enemy. _

_**Battle Continuation (A):**__ Just ask Sora and Xehanort why that armor never seems to die._

_Noble Phantasms:_

_**Keyblade: Ends of the Earth (Anti-unit; A+):**__ A conceptual weapon made from one's heart, each Keyblade is a copy of the original x-blade that guarded Kingdom Hearts, an equivalent of Akasha in the infinite omniverse. The high rank comes from the Mystery that surrounds the Heart and the infinite possibilities (Light, Darkness) it possesses. If it were the original x-blade, it would be ranked EX. While this Keyblade isn't one of the most powerful ones, its a surprisingly well balanced weapon, giving great physical strenght as well as decent magic might. The Keyblade is able to lock and unlock any lock, physical and metaphysical, including even the Hearts of Worlds. The Keyblade is also a natural conduit of magic making it an ideal foci for spells and despite most of them lacking a cutting edge, they can be impossibly sharp. A Keyblade, a somewhat sentient weapon, chooses its own owner, making it nearly impossible to steal unless the usurper has an exceptionally strong Heart or are already Keyblade Wielders themselves. There are even more functions unknown about it that the user may discover, whether by luck, practise or pure determination._

_**Keyblade Armor: A Mind's Vessel (A)**__: A traditional piece of equipment for Keyblade Wielders of old, it's also very practical due to protecting its user from interdimensional and/or mystical interference as well as harsh environments like the Darkness between Worlds or the cold void of outer space. It also protects the wielder against the supernatural-surpressing effects of Gaia's Reality Marble, allowing for greater efficiency in magic energy management as well as being a blind spot for the Counter Force. Usually, the Keyblade Armor should only rank as a E or D Noble Phantasm or Mystic Code but due to it being practically Berserker's body it has a very high rank. However, that also makes him vulnerable to some Noble Phantasms like Gae Dearg, that while not killing him instantly, can immobilize him enough to receive a definitive kill attack so take caution. Theoretically, given its autoadjusting and materializing properties, it should be possible for anyone to wear that armor to receive its benefits, including Berserker's huge power and weapon, without side effects. However, Berserker is the one ultimately controlling the armor's movements so it should be preferable to maintain a healthy relationship with him unless you want him to imprison you in the armor due to being evil or a dick._

_I fused his status as a superboss and a KH protagonist, so I bet all Masters and a few Servants will have a bad time, especially Gilgamesh and Vanitas._


End file.
